Untitled For now
by Usedgirl
Summary: What if two other children from the 2002 got into Narnia at the same time as the Pevensies? Would everything still unfold in the same way, and will any romances bloom?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My eyes slowly fluttered open to meet the dull sunlight that filtered in through the entrance of my tent. I sat up slowly, and rubbed my eyes gently to rid of the sleep. I looked around the tent, and smiled gently at my surroundings. I've been in Narnia for six days now, and I grinned at the thought.

I felt someone stirring beside me, and looked to see Alana still in a deep sleep, curled around me. I carefully detached myself from her, and slipped out of bed. I slipped my shoes on, while crossing the tent to the entrance.

I noticed that Susan and Lucy's beds had already been abandoned. What is it with people from the forties, and always having to get before the sun rises?

I stepped out into the dull light, the sun hadn't quite risen yet, and then I noticed everyone was dressed in armor. I looked towards Aslan's tent, and spotted Peter, Edmund, and Orieus all dressed in armor aswell. Edmund's arms, and shoulders were covered in sliver chain mail. He had a sliver helmet. There was layered metal covering his shoulders over top of the chain mail. He was waering a deep red tunic with a gold lion embroidered on the front. He was also waering two brown gaunlets on his hands that went to his mid arms. I noticed he was wearing a leather type material under the chain mail, and layered metal. He had on leather pants, and gold cuffs at the top of his brown leather boots, and around his waist was a leather strap holding his finally I noted that he was wearing a strap of leather around his shoulders that tied up at the centre of his chest.

The only differences between Peter, and Edmund's armor was that Peter wore metal boots, and metal gaunlets. Orieus was wearing a sliver helmet, and sliver metal over his arms, and chest.

My heart started to pick up as I made my way to them, They all had their backs to me, looking at the surronding moutians, so they didn't notice my quiet arrival.

Orieus sighed, "Are you sure, Sire?"

Peter nodded, "Yes. Now please go tell everyone else the orders. I assume the White Witch and her army will be arriving soon."

Orieus nodded, and then bowed his head quickly, "Yes, your Majesty."

Orieus turned, and then halted when he seen me. He looked at me for a moment, and then galloped past me without a word.

I let out a quiet breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "What's going on?" I whispered. Peter and Edmund both spun around surprised to see me standing there. Peter closed his eyes briefly, and sighed, "How long have you been standing there, Melissa?"

I looked at him seriously, "Long enough to know that were going to war." I took in a shaky breath, my heart thundering against my ribs. "And I'm joining you."

Edmund glared at me, "You are not joining us."

Peter nodded, "Ed is right Melissa. It's too dangerous."

I snorted, "Why, because I'm girl?"

Edmund sighed, "No not because your girl, because you haven't been trained."

"So train me now," I insisted.

"No," Edmund said trying to signal it was the end of the discussion.

I ignored him, "I'm not going to hide when you guys are out there risking your lives." A thought then occurred to me. "Where are Susan and Lucy?"

"Yes you are," Edmund ordered. "As for Susan and Lucy they're safe."

I sighed, happy that Susan and Lucy were okay. "Look," I said firmly. "Either someone trains me now or I'm joining you guys just like this. I am fighting with you two whether you like it or not."

Peter groaned, "Were not going to be able to change your mind, are we?"

I smiled slightly sensing victory, "Nope. So when do I start training?"

Peter cussed quietly, "Orieus!" A few moments later Orieus was standing at Peter's left side, "Yes, Sire?"

"You are to train Melissa on how to use a bow and arrows," Peter instructed.

"But your Majesty we haven't got much time," Orieus objected.

Peter gave him a harsh look, and Orieus obeyed. "Yes, Sire. This way Lady Melissa." I turned to follow Orieus, but then spun around to face Peter and Edmund again. "Alana is still in the tent sleeping. Can you two watch her?"

They both nodded. "But who is going to watch her during the battle?" Peter questioned.

Shoot I didn't think of that!

"I'll get Okreus to stay with her in the tent during that time," Orieus interjected, "He's my brother, and I know he'll protect her with his life."

I nodded feeling slightly better. "Thank you Orieus."

"Of Course."

After walking in silence for a few minutes, I asked, "How long do we have until the White Witch's army arrives?"

Orieus sighed, "Musayeroh just flew over the field to check not to long ago, and she reported that we have about two hours. So, we'll train for about an hour and a half. Then go get you measured for your armor."

"Okay," I responded meekly.

Orieus looked at me, "Are you alright?"

"Yep," I swallowed. "I just can't believe in about two hours I'm going to be in battle. It's a bit scary. Back in my world I could never even imagine going to war. If my mom knew what I was doing she would have a cow."

"A cow?" Orieus asked confused.

Ops! I forgot they don't talk like that! "She would be upset."

Orieus nodded understanding, "Oh. Well you can still back down."

I glared, "No way! I'm not letting my friends do this alone!"

Orieus smiled, "Well I hope you learn fast then." We just finished climbing a massive hill, and I was about to ask how much longer we would have to walk when Orieus announced we were here. We stood in a large open field that had dark green grass. About twenty feet straight in front of us were four targets. Orieus handed me a gold bow and a quiver full of arrows, "Ready?"

I nodded determinedly, "Yes." I took a deep breath, and blocked everything else out, but Orieus's instructions. I was ready to learn how to protect my family, my friends, and Narnia.

***

Very good, Lady Melissa," Orieus praised.

"Thanks," I grinned. "And it's just Melissa."

"Are you sure Lady Melissa?" Orieus questioned.

"Yes," I smiled looking at him.

"As you wish Melissa," Orieus replied awkwardly. "I'm afraid that's all the practice we have time for. We must go get your armor."

I nodded feeling butterflies invade my stomach again. "So, I did good?"

"You did very well. You are quick learner, and if you keep practicing you could become a very skilled archer."

"Thank you," I smiled proudly. The rest of the walk back to the camp was silent. Once we finally reached the camp, we made our way to the tent in the very back. "Kamrel!" Orieus said loudly.

From the tent entrance came a very large male centaur. He had light brown mane, and a tail of the same color. His flanks were a beautiful chestnut, and his eyes were a deep sea blue.

"Yes Orieus?" came his rich voice.

"Melissa needs to be measured for armor," Orieus informed him.

Kamrel nodded stepping towards me with a measuring tape already in his hands. Kamrel took down my measurements quickly, and then with a bow of his head he said, "I will finish as quickly as I can." Then he disappeared back into his tent.

I don't really understand why people have to resort to war. Why can't they just talk about their disagreement? But then again this is the White Witch were talking about. She doesn't have the patience to talk about anything.

"Melissa!!!!" A voice screamed form behind me. I turned just in time to have Alana jump into my arms. "Where did you go? I thought you left me," Alana whined. I hugged her tightly to my chest.

"I was just with Orieus. You were still sleeping when I woke, and you know I would never leave you."

Alana nodded hanging on to me tightly, "But I was still scared."

"It's okay Alana," I comforted giving her a kiss on the top of her head. I noticed Peter and Edmund standing in front of me glancing at Orieus and I. "So, how did it go?" Peter asked worriedly.

Orieus smiled widely, "Great! Melissa is a quick learner. We're lucky she insisted on joining us because I believe she will help us tremendously."

Peter smiled lightly, "Glad to hear it. Well not glad that you're joining us, but glad that you're a quick learner."

I glanced at Edmund quickly, and noticed he was glaring at Orieus with a cold expression. Orieus looked at him for a moment, and mumbled, "Sorry Sire." Edmund snorted lightly, and then looked at his boots. I wonder what that look was about. Peter didn't seem to notice their strange exchange, or at least he pretended not to notice.

Alana lifted her head from my shoulder to look at me, and asked, "Can you play with me?" I smiled at my little sister, and answered, "I can't right now. I have some things I have to do. But Okreus is going to play with you inside our tent, okay?"

"But I want you to play with me," Alana objected.

"Okreus is a lot of fun to play with. Trust me," I grinned.

Alana face lightened up a little bit, "Really? A lot of fun?"

"Yeah, a lot of fun," I laughed.

Orieus came to stand beside me, and said, "Would you like to meet him now? I'll take you to see him."

Alana nodded eagerly, and I put her back on the ground.

"Can you play with us after you finish doing your stuff?" Alana asked.

"Sure. Now go have fun and thanks again Orieus." Alana and Orieus both grinned.

"I'll race you," Orieus challenged playfully.

Alana laughed, "Okay. Go!" They both raced down the north side of the hill.

"Wow I never knew Orieus was playful" I mused.

"Nor did I," Peter agreed.

"So, are you really ready?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." Edmund looked over my face for a minute then turned to Peter to say, "Melissa is standing on the cliffs with me since she is an archer, right?" Peter nodded.

A little while later Kamrel trotted out of his tent. "Your armor is ready, Lady Melissa."

I looked at Kamrel smiling gently, "Thank you."

Kamrel returned my smile, "Your welcome, Lady Melissa. If you need anything else just ask. You too Your, Majesties."

"We will," we all answered in unison.

Kamrel bowed his head, "Your, Majesties." Then he trotted back to his tent.

I looked down at my armor, and asked, "How do I put it on?" Peter grinned, and Edmund chuckled.

"Here I'll help you," Peter offered. It only took a few minutes to get it all on, and I looked down to admire it.

I had a silver helmet just like Edmund's. I was wearing a heavy cover that was made out of copper chain mail. It covered both my back and front ending at my waist. It also covered my arms down to my elbows. On top of the chain mail was a copper breast plate that reached my hips. On the plate is a large silver circle in the lower right-hand corner. There's a smaller silver circle in the lower left-hand corner. There are two straps on the left side of the plate connected from the back of the plate at the top to the top of the plate in the front. There is another strap that runs across my right shoulder and my collarbone. It is connected from the top of the plate on the right in the back to the top of the plate on the left in the front. Then I noticed a tan piece of leather that ran from the top of my left shoulder on the plate to the middle of the plate on my right. On the leather strap in the center is a small gold circle. On my right hand I had a red leather gauntlet. It was strapped around my elbow, wrist, and in between my thumb and pointer finger. The gauntlet covered my entire forearm to my elbow. This hand is probably for holding my bow. I picked up my bow, and quiver. My bow is brown and embroidred with gold. The string is also brown and gold. The arrows are brown with gold tips, and the quiver is snow white with a brown strap.

I sighed finally finishing my admiration of my armor. I looked at both Edmund and Peter, "Well I guess it's time then."

Peter answered quietly, "Yes."

I nodded, and walked down the South side of the hill. I stopped at the bottom and turned around. "Where are you standing Peter?"

"At the front of the army. I'm the one leading us, so I have to," Peter said.

"What do you mean your leading us? Isn't Aslan leading us?" I inquired. Peter's eyes glazed over with sadness, "Aslan isn't here."

"What do mean he isn't here? Where did he go?" I demanded.

Edmund stepped in front of me, blocking my view of Peter. "Melissa now isn't the time to be worrying about that." Edmund then stepped toward his older brother, and they shared a look I didn't understand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Peter demanded suddenly.

Edmund rolled his eyes, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? It's not too late for you to back out. For both of you," Peter pressed.

"I'm not backing out," Edmund said frimly.

"Neither am I."

"Just promise me you'll be careful. I can't let anything happen to you," Peter replied locking eyes with Edmund.

"I'll be fine ," Edmund insisted. "Now go lead your army, O High Mighty King"

Peter smiled slightly, about to respond, but a faun interrupted. "It's time your, Majesty."

"I'll be right there. Thanks," Peter murmured. The faun bowed, and then left.

"Peter they believe in you. I believe in you. We're going to win," Edmund declared.

"I hope your right," Peter grimaced placing his hand lightly on Edmund's right shoulder.

Edmund and Peter shared one last look, and then Edmund turned to me, "Let's go."

I took a shaky breath and smiled at Peter. "Be careful," I pleaded.

"You too, Melissa." Peter agreed.

What if this is the last time I see Peter? I only meet Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy six days ago, but I already consider them my family. I bit my lip, and then rushed over to Peter throwing my arms around his neck. I placed my head on his chest, and he wrapped his arms around my back tightly. I pulled back after a few seconds, and whispered, "Let's do this."

"Yes, let's do this," Peter uttered.

I stepped over to Edmund, "I'm ready," I lied, and continued to walk forward without looking back.

Edmund jogged to catch with me, "What was that about?"

I debated yelling at him, and calling him an idiot for not knowing what a hug was. But I noticed the look on his face, and thought better of it. "What if we don't see anyone again? Not just Peter, but anyone," I whispered. My vision started to become blurry from the sea of tears that was beginning to form in my eyes.

Edmund for silent for a minute or two before he commented, "That's not going to happen. We're going to win."

I blinked rapidly to force the tears not to fall. I hope he's right. Once we reached the cliffs I noticed Mr. Beaver standing to the far right in front of everyone else. Mr. Beaver rushed over to us, "Edmund, everyone is position and ready." Mr. Beaver looked at me for the first time and asked, "Melissa what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you guys," I answered simply.

Mr. Beaver opened his mouth, but what ever he said was drowned out by a frantic voice, "They're coming!!"

I whirled around quickly not realizing how close I was to the edge of the cliff, and I slipped. I closed my eyes tightly, and screamed the first name that came to mind, "Edmund!!!!" My heart started to thunder against my chest. It felt it like I had been falling for minutes, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I'm going to die!!! All of a sudden a warm firm hand grabbed my hand, and it pulled me back up to safety.

I slowly reopened my eyes to see beautiful Caramel colored eyes only a few inches from my face.

"Dam it Melissa! You're going to get yourself killed before the battle even begins!!" Edmund yelled, but his eyes were soft and concerned.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled. I went to step away from him, but my legs were too wobbly, and my knees buckled out from under me.

Edmund caught me quickly, and steadied me. "I want you to stay close to me."

I looked at him with trembling lips, and questioned, "Why?"

"Because I want you to okay?" Edmund exclaimed.

I was getting ready to object, but the softness of his eyes stunned me. "Just please Melissa, stay behind me. Please," Edmund pleaded.

"Fine," I vowed. "I promise."

I walked over to the others stopping a couple feet in front of them. Edmund followed , and stopped about a foot in front of me. Mr. Beaver hurried over to stand on Edmund's left with a small bow in his hand.

The commander Griffin was flying across the hills back towards the Narnian army. He flew over Peter, and Orieus who were standing on a small ledge at the head of the Narnian army. He flew up towards the cliffs, and looked directly at Edmund letting out a screech. He finished a full circle around the Narnian and landed beside Peter. Peter was sitting on a large, beautiful snow white unicorn.

I looked out into the rolling green hills of Beruna. I heard a horn in the distance, and looked to see the White Witch's army approaching at the far end of the field. Edmund glanced at Mr. Beaver quickly, and then looked back at the White Witch's army.

The large General Minotaur came into view first. He stopped on a small ledge, and let out an echoing battle cry, raising his ax into the air, signaling for the others to come forward. I cringed at the sound of him. There were thousands of them, at least. There were tigers, giants, dwarfs, hags, and more hideous creatures I've only heard of in stories.

The White Witch drew up to the front of her army on the ledge beside the Minotaur in a spiked chariot drawn by two large polar bears. The White Witch was dreadful looking. She had long dirty blonde hair with a gold crown on the top of her head. Her face was cold and hard looking. She wore a brass metal plate that went down to her hips, and from her hips down she wore a copper skirt made of chain mail. She had light brown hair around her neck, and at the top of her head. I looked at the hair for a minute, and realized it was a mane. I gasped, Aslan!!! She killed him!!!

Tears started to prick my eyes once again. I looked at Edmund, who was already focused on me. I asked silently if that was Aslan's mane, and he seemed to understand me for he nodded gravely.

I chocked back a sob, and looked back out at the hills. Peter turned around and looked at Edmund giving him a nod. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Edmund return him a stiff nod. Peter turned back around to face the Witch's army, and he drew his sword. There was another horn, and theNarnian army erupted with battle cries.

The White Witch's army let out a thunderous battle cry in return. Then with the Minotaur's lead they started jumping off the ledge, creating mini earthquakes, and running towards our army.

A few moments later I turned to Edmund to see him draw his sword with his right hand, and with his left he held on tightly to a shield.

A few more moments went by, and Peter waved his sword over his head. Edmund copied Peter swinging his sword over his head, and down. Griffins flew over my head with huge rocks grasped in there talons. The Griffins followed behind the commander Griffin. Once they were over top of the White Witch's they let the rocks go. The rocks were landing with enormous bangs. The little dwarfs started firing their arrows at the griffins, and I had to close my eyes when I seen a few of them being hit.

When I opened my eyes again I looked down at Peter. "For Narnia and for Aslan!!!!!!!" Peter roared while lifting his sword into the air. His horse reared, and then he and General Orieus ran off down the ledge they were standing on. The rest of the Narnian army right behind them. Their battle cries echoed off the surrounding cliffs.

The armies charged each other for what seemed liked years. The closer they got to each other the slower they all seemed to go. Once the two armies finally reached one another all I could hear was swords smashing, and Narnians crying out as they got stabbed, and attacked.

I watched as the battle went on below me. We seemed to be doing okay despite the number difference. The Narnian army slayed enemy after enemy littering the grass with bodies. I searched for Peter, and spotted him fighting a large white Siberian Tiger.

I moved my gaze, and watched as the White Witch, and the rest of her army moved forward.

Edmund raised his sword and shouted, "Fire!!"

A male centaur fired an arrow with fire on the tip of it. As the arrow soared through the air, it turned into a Phoenix. It flew down, and the earth between the armies was scorched with fire. I grinned, yes we really are going to win! "Yes," Mr. Beaver cheered excitedly.

But I immediately stopped grinning as I watched the fire being distinguished by an ice blue light that the White Witch emitted. Peter quickly whipped around to look and Edmund and I.

Then there was another horn, and Mr. Beaver announced in a shout, "That's the signal! Come on!"

Edmund glanced at me quickly to whisper urgently, "Stay behind me, and when I raise my sword fire as many arrows as you can." Then he rushed after Mr. Beaver, and I was close behind, and everyone else followed closely behind aswell. I rushed down the slopping hill gluing my eyes to my feet to make sure I was avoiding all the jagged rocks, holes, and uneven ground.

We reached the rocks, and the entire group of archers toke their spots on either side of Edmund in front of a cave entrance. I resumed my spot behind him. I fumbled for an arrow, and placed it in my bow unsteadily. Once everyone in the Narnian army passed us down below, Edmund raised his sword, and sliced through the air bringing it back down. I hastily let my arrow fly towards the White Witch's army. I snatched another arrow from my quiver on my back, and let it fly too.

I saw Peter in his blood red tunic rush swiftly towards a rock as I reached for my third arrow. I was about fire when out of the corner of my eye I saw an arrow being fired at the Narnian army. I turned to glance at Peter. Oh please don't have hit Peter!

My heart jerked painfully when the arrow sunk deeply into the hindquarters of Peter's horse. His horse tripped sending Peter flying over the shoulders of his horse. Peter flipped in mid air losing his hamlet, and landed on his back in the dark green grass.

Peter!!!!!!!!!!!! Get up!!!!!! Peter squirmed trying to regain his breath. He climbed to his knees with great difficulty, while the Witch was coming his way.

General Orieus and a rhinoceros stopped dead in their tracks looking at Peter. They seemed to notice the Witch coming in their direction headed straight for Peter, because they speed off right at her.

I peered at Edmund, who was stiffly staring out into the battle. I resumed shooting arrow after arrow, but the Narnian army wasn't doing well anymore. We were losing solider after soldier.

All of a sudden Edmund jumped off the ledge we were standing on, and started to battle his way down the cliff side to the ground.

My heart continued to pound wildly as I stumbled after him. He stopped to hit an ogre in the back of its head with his shield knocking it off of a leopard. We reached the ground, and right away a Minotaur swung its club at Edmund. Edmund shoved his shield over his head blocking the blow from the Minotaur.

I spun around, and it was a good thing I did because a tiger a few feet away was getting ready to pounce on me. I shot it down hurriedly just to have a dwarf sprinting in my direction. I grabbed another arrow, but my hands were shaking terribly which caused me to drop the arrow.

I swiftly bent down to pick it up, and when I stood again the dwarf already let an arrow go. The arrow was only a few inches away, so I had no chance of escaping it.

The next thing I knew Edmund dove in front of me with his shield up to block the arrow. The arrow bounced off his shield, and he turned back around just in time to engage in battle with another Minotaur.

I shot the dwarf, and saw no one was coming at me at the moment, so I circled around to gaze at Edmund. I watched as Edmund dug his sword into the back of the Minotaur.

The suddenly Peter ordered, "Edmund, there's too many!!!!!" Edmund wheeled around to face Peter. "Get out of here!!! Get the girls and get them home!!!!" Peter finished as a Minotaur threw his sword at him, and Peter had to hurriedly raise his shield to protect himself.

Mr. Beaver appeared at Edmund's side yelling, and tugging on his hand, "You heard him! Let's go!"

Edmund wearily followed while looking at Peter. We had only made it to the beginning of the cliffs when Edmund turned around. I looked back at Peter too, who was fighting difficultly with a Minotaur. I tore my eyes off of Peter to look around. Beside a towering boulder was a faun jumping on the back of a hag. To the right of them was a griffin snapping it's beak at a dwarf.

The sight of everyone fighting gruesomely sent a shiver down my spine, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from crying out. I snapped my head back to look at Edmund once I heard his sword being drawn.

"Peter said get out of here," Mr. Beaver pointed out.

"Peter's not king yet," Edmund declared, and with that he sped back toward Peter.

The White Witch came into my view, and I gasped as I realized her cold eyes were focused in on Peter.

I pulled out yet another arrow, and chased after Edmund. "Melissa!!!" Mr. Beaver roared, but I ignored him. I raced through Narnians fighting trying to keep up with Edmund. The Witch was getting closer to Peter, and we started to run faster.

Edmund jumped off a small ledge with a cry landing in front of the Witch, and he brought his sword down trying to hit her wand. I stopped right before the ledge trying to make my hands work to fire the arrow, but my entire body froze. All I could do was watch in terror as Edmund pulled his sword back up into the air. He shattered her wand which emitted a blue and white light.

The Witch looked even crueler then before as she hit her wand on Edmund's sword sending it flying out of his hands. She lunged forward with the sharp end of her wand, and shoved it into his stomach. She pulled it upwards, twisting it further into his stomach.

Edmund gasped looking dazed. His eyes remained on the Witch's smug face for another moment, and then they fluttered closed as he fell to ground with a soft thud.

I dropped my bow with the arrow in it, and my quiver, my breathing irregular, my hands vibrating, and my heart throbbing achingly.

"Edmund!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shrieked at the same time Peter roared. The Witch must have heard me over the noise of the battle because she turned to face me with an evil smile as she slowly raised her sword ready to kill me.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer:**** C.S. Lewis owns everything, and everyone except for the few character I made. **

**A/N: This is my first fic ever, so I'm pretty nervous. I love the Chronicles of Narnia, and I've seen both the movies, but I've read the first two books. **

**I've been writing fanfics for a couple years now, but I've never shown them to anyone. I have taken a lot of the lines that are said in the movie aswell as in the book, so those lines do not belong to me. Well that's it for now. I hope you all enjoy it. **


	2. The Magical Discovery at the Ordinary St

**Chapter 1: The Magical Discovery At The Ordinary Store **

I am currently sitting on the couch staring blankly at the T.V. I am in Gibson's visiting my Dad, and his new girlfriend. The court has decided that my little sister Alana, and I have to visit my dad for a month every summer. As well as every second Christmas and spring break until we are eighteen.

This is the first year of the ordered visits.

My parents split up three years ago when I was seven. I'm ten now, and I'm still kind of mad at them. Alana got lucky only being three when they split up, so she never really understood. I may have only been seven when they split up, but I understand a lot more then people think I do.

I remember constantly wishing, and praying that they would get back together, and then I would be just like my friends with two parents all the time. But my dreams of that happening were shattered after I met Ruth Halock, my Dad's new girlfriend. I'll never forget the day I first met her.

***

Today is a special day. Today is February.22 2002. Today is my tenth birthday. "What did dad get me for my birthday?" I asked my eighteen year old brother Sheldon Cyr excitedly. We are sitting in the living room of my Oma's house. My Dad went out to pick up one of his friends from the bus station. So, I'm trying to convince him to tell me what my dad got me.

I'm not telling you," Sheldon grinned.

"Come on please," I pleaded.

"No," Sheldon smiled.

"It's my birthday too," my five year old sister Alana Smit decided.

Alana got my dad's last name, Smit, While Sheldon, and I got my mom's last name, Cyr.

"No it's not," I denied. "Your birthday is in November."

Sheldon laughed, "It's Melissa's birthday. Your birthday is November.10."

"No, it's my birthday today too," Alana objected.

I groaned, "Alana it's not your birthday."

"Yes it is!" Alana yelled.

"Okay. It's your birthday too," Sheldon gave in.

I glared at him, and he gave me a look that clearly said 'She's five. She doesn't understand.'

I sighed knowing he was right. All of a sudden the front door opened, and then shut. I grinned. My Dad's back. Now I can find out what he got me for my birthday!

I expected to see my dad with a guy friend, but instead what I saw made my jaw drop open in surprise. There standing in the doorway to the living room was my dad, and a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. She was a little bit overweight, and wore glasses.

I looked at Sheldon, who was sitting behind me, and seen he wore the same expression as me. I turned back to my dad with questioning eyes.

"This is Ruth Halock, my girlfriend," my Dad introduced. "This is Sheldon, Melissa, and Alana."

"Hello," Ruth smiled kindly, but she looked rather uncomfortable.

"Hi," I said quietly, but what I really wanted to do was scream at my Dad for bringing a strange lady home.

My Dad walked to the couch where Sheldon was, and sat down. He motioned for Ruth to come sit down beside him.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Ruth asked quietly, "So, Melissa it's your birthday today, isn't it? How old are you turning?"

"Yes it is. I'm turning ten," I muttered.

"Wow double digits. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," I said dryly. I stood from my place on the floor, and walked to the door to go outside without a word. I dragged my feet to the backyard.

How could he? What was he thinking? He must have been out of it to think that he could bring home a woman that isn't my Mom.

"Melissa," my Dad said.

I spun around to look at him for a second. I then rolled my eyes, and turned around to continue staring off in to space.

"Melissa please give Ruth a chance. She is a really great person. She loves to bake, do crafts, and play games. She loves kids, so you guys can do all kinds of things together," my Dad said.

I snorted, but didn't say anything. My Dad placed his hands on my shoulders, and turned me around to face him.

"Please Melissa. Just try to get to know her."

I glared at the ground, and then finally looked my dad in the eyes. "She isn't my mom, so don't force me to like her, and don't force me to do stuff with her."

My Dad laughed, "I'm not forcing you to like her, and to do things with her. I'm just telling you she's really great, and want you to give her a chance."

"Dad! Your listing all the things most Moms do with there kids! So, just because my Mom doesn't do that stuff with us very often doesn't make her a bad Mom! She's just really busy!! Oh, and by the way my Mom is the best Mom!! No one will ever replace her, so don't even try!!! I yelled my voice getting louder and louder.

My Dad sighed, "I'm not trying to replace your Mom."

I snorted again, but my Dad continued like he didn't hear me.

"I just really want you to give Ruth a chance. Please."

"What about Sheldon? Is he giving her a chance?" I demanded.

"Sheldon isn't the one who ran outside. Besides we're not talking about Sheldon. We're talking about you," he groaned.

I looked at my Dad for a few seconds, and then looked at the house which was behind him.

Why us? Why? Why did my Mom, and Dad even split up in the first place? I know they still love each other. Why is my Dad forcing me to like Ruth? Why he forcing me to think of her as my Mom?

Fine, I guess I can get to know her a bit. Once my Mom, and Dad get back together she'll be gone anyway. She'll go back to where she came from.

"Fine," I said bitterly. "I'll try to get to know her."

"See. That wasn't so hard to say, was it? Now let's go back inside," my Dad chuckled.

I walked grudgingly back to the house. She'll in a gone in few months. I'll make sure of it.

***

That day was exactly five months ago. Today is July.22 2002, and Ruth is still here. Ruth is actually pretty cool though. We do all kinds of things together, such as, sing, dance, make crafts, bake, but she still isn't my Mom, and she never will be.

My Dad, and Ruth actually seem really happy together. My Dad laughs a lot more with Ruth then he ever did with my Mom. So, I've completley given up on the hope of my Mom, and Dad getting back together about a month after I met Ruth.

My Mom also has a boyfriend now too. His name is Britt, and he follows her around like a lost puppy dog. I guess he's alright, but he's kind of annoying, because I rarely get to spend time alone with my Mom. Britt is always there with us. They have been dating for about three months now.

"Melissa! Come on, let's go!" Ruth said loudly waking me from my web of thoughts.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slipped on my flip flops.

"To the new second hand store down in Lower Gibsons," my Dad replied.

My Dad, and Ruth lived in a tiny two bedroom apartment on the third and final floor. So we had to walk down two flights of stairs to get outside.

Once we were outside we all got in to my Dad's black ford truck, and we were on our way. The only bad thing about my dad's truck is that the back two seats are jumper seats, and they face side ways instead of forward.

Since the new second hand store is in Lower Gibsons the ride was only four or five minutes from the apartment.

We parked the truck, and entered the store. It was huge! The walls, and floor were all white, and it smelled like a second hand store.

Back in Port Alberni my Mom takes Alana, and I to second hand stores all the time.

I love the smell of them. I breathed in deeply, savoring it.

I looked to my right, and seen they had a small bakery. I moved my eyes forward, and spotted a large book section. It was so big it was the size of a small library. I love to read. Fantasy and Fairytale are my favorite.

"Dad can I go look at the books?" I inquired excitedly.

"Yeah go ahead," my Dad murmured.

"Thanks," I smiled, and rushed over to the books. I started scanning the bookshelves. After looking for five minutes, or so there was a title that popped out at me. It was called The Truth Behind Fairytales and Fantasy by Digory Kirke.

I pulled it off the shelf. It was a very thick dark red book. It had no pictures at all on the inside, or outside, and all it had on the cover was the title and the author.

I flipped it open to the very back to see how many pages the book contained. I gasped quietly. It had two thousand seven hundred eighty five pages, and that wasn't including the index, glossary, and acknowledgments. I placed the book under my arm and continued searching.

After about fifteen minutes I came up empty handed. There was nothing else that caught my interest. This one book will keep me busy for awhile anyway.

I skipped around the store excitedly looking for my Dad. I found him at the opposite end of the store in the airplane section. I walked over to him, "Dad can I get this book please?"

He looked at the book, "That's huge."

"I know, but it will keep me busy for months," I smiled.

"How much is it?"

I hastily located the price, and read, "Three dollars."

"Really? That's a good deal, so yeah you get it."

"Yes! Thanks Dad!" I smiled wildly.

"Yes dear. Here I'll put it in the cart," my Dad stated. "Why don't you go look around some more?"

"Okay. Thanks," I laughed, and handed him the book.

I saw the movie section while I was looking for my Dad, so I started back tracking towards it. I found the movies in between the dishes and shoes. I was about to enter the movie section when a narrow rickety staircase to the right caught my eye. I looked at all the people passing by the stairs as if they couldn't see them. The stairs were so tiny I almost didn't see them either.

I graved a hold of the railing, and cautiously made my way up. Once at the top I noticed no one else was up here. It made me feel uneasy.

I also noticed the only things up here were all antiques. Ruth would flip, she loves antiques. I looked around a bit before I noticed a large, brown, wooden wardrobe at the far end of the room. I slowly walked towards it, my heart pounding.

I timidly reached for the handle expecting it to be locked, but it opened. I pulled the door open completely, and noted that the back wall of the wardrobe was missing.

I stared in to it for a minute, and then shook my head. I was about close the door, and go back downstairs, but all of a sudden I felt a chilled wind blow against my face.

What was that? Where did that wind come from?

I looked around the room for a fan, or air conditioner that the chilly air could have come from, but I didn't see anything. I didn't bother looking for a window because wind that cold couldn't have come from outside on such a hot summer day.

I returned my gaze back to the wardrobe uneasily. Could the wind have come from the wardrobe? I slowly extended my arm in to the wardrobe, and the bone chilling wind greeted me once again.

I hastily pulled my arm out shivering, and slammed the door closed. I raced for the stairs, and took them two at time.

I sprinted to the airplane section to find my Dad still there looking at a black airplane model. "Dad! You have to see this! Come on!" I said urgently.

"Melissa what's wrong?" my Dad asked concerned.

I didn't answer him instead I just pulled him to the staircase. When we were at the bottom of the staircase about to make our way up I heard Ruth's voice. "Where are you two going?"

I turned around to answer Ruth, and Alana was standing beside her. "Upstairs. You guys have got to see this!"

"Okay," Ruth said slowly, and the four us started to make our way up the stairs. I ushered them to back of the room where the wardrobe sat.

"Oh John look at this wardrobe. It must be at least seventy years old," Ruth emphasized.

My dad just stared in awe not saying anything.

I stepped forward, and trusted the door open impatiently. "Look it has no ba--. What? It has a back now! It didn't have one when I was looking at it a few minutes ago!"

I stuck my hand inside the wardrobe once again, and it wasn't freezing like I expected it to be. "It's not cold anymore either!"

I looked to see my Dad, and Ruth share a worried glance. "Melissa I never knew you had such a good imagination," Ruth replied.

"I'm not imagining! It had no back wall, and it was really cold in there too!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What are you talking about?" my Dad inquired.

"When I first looked in the wardrobe it had no wall in the back. Then I felt a really cold wind hit my face. I put my hand in the wardrobe, and that's where the cold wind came from. Inside the wardrobe," I explained quickly. "There's something wrong with this wardrobe."

My Dad chuckled quietly, "You do have quite the imagination Melissa."

I was about to object again, but my Dad cut me off. "Now close the wardrobe, and let's go back downstairs. Were going to look around a bit more, and then we'll go to Sechelt for lunch, Okay?"

"Can me, and Melissa stay up here Dad?" Alana asked. I almost forgot she was here. She's never that quiet.

"No," my Dad said sternly. "Let's go. Now."

I sighed, and closed the door. My Dad, and Ruth were already part way across the room.

"I believe you," Alana whispered from beside me.

"Thanks Alana," I whispered back.

I spared another look at the wardrobe. It couldn't hurt to look once more. I hurriedly threw the door open, and my heart thumped as I realized the back wall was once again missing, and I couldn't help smiling as the ice cold wind hit my face.

I have a strong gut feeling that I'm supposed to go in to the wardrobe for some reason. I stared in to the blackness, and slowly stepped in to the wardrobe.

"Melissa what are you doing?"

I spun around to look at Alana, "I'm going in. Go to Dad and Ruth."

"No, I want to come with you," Alana pleaded.

"No. I don't know what's in here. It could be dangerous," I argued.

"Please!!" Alana wailed loudly.

"Fine! Hurry up, and get in before Dad and Ruth hear you!" I hissed.

Alana jumped in smiling. "Stay close to me," I ordered.

Alana nodded, and moved to stand right behind me.

I bit my lip. Why am I letting her come? I looked at her one last time before I closed the door, and it became pitch black. I couldn't see anything.

I started walking in the direction that I thought was the back of the wardrobe.

"Melissa I can't see," Alana whispered.

"I know. I can't see either."

"Can I hold your hand?" Alana whimpered.

"Yeah," I said quietly. I reached my hand behind me, and searched the dark for Alana's hand. Her hand landed in mine a few seconds later.

We kept walking onward for what seemed like hours, until finally I could make out a faint light coming from the distance up ahead.

"Alana look! There's light!" I whispered excitedly.

Alana didn't say anything. She just kept clutching my hand tightly.

With each step the light kept getting brighter and closer, and the air kept getting cooler.

Something rough brushed against my face, and I jumped back.

I looked around to see what attacked me. I gasped as I seen hundreds of branches littering the wardrobe. What are branches doing in here?

"Alana stay as clo--," I began to say, but I didn't get to finish because my foot caught on something, and I tumbled in to something soft and cold.

I opened my eyes, and was greeted with bright sunlight. I sat up quickly, and noted that I was in the middle of a forest covered in snow.

"Alana," I said quietly.

"I'm right here," Alana answered form my left side. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," I whispered.

I looked in to the surrounding trees, and stood up brushing the snow off myself.

How did a forest get in to a wardrobe? This is so weird.

I turned to Alana, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"But Melissa. We found a magic place," Alana announced.

"Alana we do---. What was that?" Something cracked loudly echoing in the icy air.

I snapped my head in the direction the sound came from. Alana pressed herself tightly against my back, and groped my shirt.

"Impossible," A female voice whispered in awe.

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just your imagination," a younger sounding girl voice teased.

"I don't suppose saying we're sorry will quite cover it?" A boy's voice questioned.

"No it wouldn't," said the second girl's voice quietly. "But that might."

Then there was a bunch of laughter and giggling.

I took a step forward with my heart hammering.

A moment later a second boy's voice snapped, "Ow! Stop it!"

"You little lair," the other boy accused.

"You didn't believe her either."

"Apologize to Lucy," the first boy ordered.

After a second of silence the same boy's voice rang out threateningly, "Say you're sorry."

"Alright, I'm sorry," the other boy said quickly, but he didn't sound very sorry.

"It's alright. Some little children just know when to stop pretending," the younger sounding girl said lightly.

"Oh, very funny," the boy who apologized whispered sarcastically.

"Maybe we should go back," the girl who spoke first suggested.

"Shouldn't we at least take a look around," the second boy urged.

"I think Lucy should decide," the first boy announced.

The girl gasped excitedly, "I'd like you all to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Well then Mr. Tumnus it is," The boy agreed.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this," the other girl objected.

"No, but I'm sure the Professor wouldn't mind us using these. Anyway if you think about it logically," the first boy teased. "We're not even taking them out of the wardrobe."

"But that's a girl's coat," the other boy objected.

"I know," the older sounding boy said knowingly.

I took another step forward not watching where I was going, and stepped on a twig snapping it.

"Shh! I think someone is the tress over there," the older sounding boy whispered. "Stay behind me."

I heard them take a timid step towards Alana and me.

I snapped my head back to look at Alana, and her eyes were filled with terror.

I glanced forward again just in time to see something jump out form behind a tree.

Aaaahhh!!!" I screamed loudly as I cringed back. I don't why, but for some reason I expected them to be some kind of animal, but they were human.

I stared at them in terror as they stared back at Alana, and I in terror.

There were four of them. Two boys and two girls. I looked at the boy who I assumed to be the eldest of the four. He was tall, and had dirty blonde hair with deep, dark, sea blue eyes. The girl on his left side who I guessed was the second eldest was only a little bit shorter then the blonde boy. She had light chocolate brown hair with light gray eyes. Freckles littered her forehead and cheeks. The other boy who looked like the second youngest had dark chocolate brown hair with caramel brown eyes. Then finally the girl I assumed to be the youngest had medium chocolate brown hair with dark gray eyes. Lucy was a few inches taller then Alana. All four of them were rather pale.

"Um, who are you?" the blonde boy asked uneasily finally breaking the silence.

"I'm M-Melissa C-Cyr, and t-this is my s-sister-r Alana Smit-t," I stuttered barley above a whisper.

"What kind of names are those?" the dark haired boy snorted with a thick accent.

I glared at him lightly at the same time the dirty blonde haired boy scolded him, "Edmund!"

The older boy turned to me, "I'm sorry about Ed just ignore him," he apologized also with a strong accent.

I nodded, "What's you're guys names?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Peter Pevensie," Peter introduced himself, and reached his hand out to me. I realized the top of my head only reached the top of Peter's shoulders.

I shook his hand, "Hi."

The older girl steeped forward, "I'm Susan Pevensie. Susan extended her hand to me as well, and I shook it smiling lightly. The top of my head came up to the middle of her nose.

I looked at Edmund, and he just snorted moving his eyes to his shoes. Peter glared at him, but said nothing. I looked at him again, and noted that he was about two inches taller that me.

"Hi," chirped the youngest. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." The top of Lucy's head came up to my chin.

"Hello," I smiled. "So which one of you is the oldest?" I asked curiously.

"I am," Peter answered. "I'm thirteen. Then Susan is twelve. Ed is ten, and Lucy is seven almost eight. How old are you two?"

"I'm ten, and Alana is five."

Peter smiled, "Well would you like to join us?"

"Um join you where?" I asked uncertainly.

"To go see Mr. Tumnus," Lucy answered jumping up and down. "He's a faun!"

"What? I questioned.

"A faun is someone who is half goat, and half human," Lucy explained.

"Sounds like someone from a fairytale," I said quietly.

"Tell me about it," Susan piped up. "This whole thing is like a fairytale."

"Where are we anyway?" I inquired.

"Narnia," Lucy smirked. "But it's been winter for a hundred years because the White Witch is ruling. She thinks she's the queen of Narnia but she really isn't."

A shiver ran down my sine when Lucy mentioned the White Witch, and I don't know why. But I have a feeling the White Witch isn't a nice person.

Peter noticed me shiver, and probably thought it was because of the cold, "You two must be freezing. Come on there's coats over here."

The six of us followed Peter, and stopped just a few seconds later in front of a large tree. He pushed the branches aside, and pulled out two brown fur coats.

"Here you go. They might be a bit big, but they'll keep you warm," Peter informed me handing a coat to each me and Alana.

"Thanks," I whispered as looked in to the tree where Peter got the coats. "Was that a wardrobe?"

"Yeah. That's how we got here," Susan explained. 'How did you Alana get here to Narnia?"

"Through a wardrobe in a second hand store."

"Strange," Susan muttered.

"Are these made from Animals?" Alana demanded suddenly.

I was to tell her no because if I told her they were she wouldn't put her coat on, but Peter beat me in answering. "Yes. Why?"

Alana wailed, "I'm not wearing it then!!"

I groaned, "Alana you have to. You'll get sick if you don't."

"So?" Alana snapped.

"Alana put the coat on, or we're going back. Do you want to go back?"

"No," Alana sulked.

"Then put the coat on now," I ordered.

"Fine," Alana shouted stamping her foot. "But I'll never wear it again!"

"Okay," I agreed softly.

Alana walked away, and Peter asked me quietly, "What was that about?"

"Alana loves animals, and she knows fur coats are made from animal fur, so she doesn't like wearing then. It's impossible to get her dressed sometimes."

Peter looked down at the ground, "Sorry for telling her."

"It's alright you didn't know,' I smiled at him.

Edmund finally decided to speak, "Where you from? You have an odd accent."

"We're from Canada, but you guys have the accents not us. Where are you from?"

"England," Edmund sneered, and I realized as soon he said that all four of them did indeed have thick English accents.

"Really I have always wanted to go to England," I grinned.

The wind howled around us, and I shivered. I forgot to put my coat on, so I quickly slipped it on, and felt instantly warmer.

I turned to see if Alana put her coat on, but she wasn't behind me. I whipped back around looking for her, and spotted her a moment later giggling with Lucy over by a large tree. She did have her coat on.

I sighed. Alana loves to run off.

"Can we go see Mr. Tumnus now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes Lucy. Let's go," Peter chuckled lightly.

We began walking through the thick snow covered forest. I looked around at the rocky cliffs, and snow backs. We stopped in front of a lamp post and stared at it for a minute. What on earth was a lamp post doing in the middle of a forest?

We continued to walk for awhile, and then suddenly Susan started grinning.

We came to steep slope, and Peter started chasing Lucy, and he slipped covering himself in snow causing Lucy to laugh. He got up, and continued chasing Lucy down the rest of the slope. I seen Alana zip past following Lucy and Peter.

I looked at Edmund who was behind me, and he was scowling at Peter. What's with Edmund? He seems so angry. Edmund noticed me staring at him and snapped at me, "What are you looking at?"

I turned back around quickly, "Nothing."

Once down the slope we rounded a huge rock, and Lucy smiled at us, "Mr. Tumnus is wonderful. You'll all love him. He likes music, and dancing just like all fauns do. And we'll have lots of cake, lots and lots of -,"

Lucy suddenly stopped talking, and stared at an open door that was torn off it's hinges, and smashed to pieces in a stone wall.

"Lu?" Peter asked from behind me.

Lucy gasped, and raced towards the door.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled running after her. Edmund followed right behind Peter, and Susan was right behind Edmund.

Alana looked at me, "Let's go." Then she ran after Susan, and I followed her.

I steeped in to the cave, and my eyes grew wide. There was things all over the floor smashed, and broken.

Edmund stepped on a piece of a paper, and looked down at his feet to see a picture of a creature. I guessed the creature was a faun.

Peter who was walking towards a piece of paper nailed to a beam turned to look at Edmund for a second. Peter shook his head as he reached for the paper ripping off the wall.

Susan, Alana, and I gathered around Peter looking at the paper in his hands as he began to read aloud.

"Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with high treason." Peter, and Susan shared a quick look before Peter continued reading. "Against her imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia."

Lucy walked to Peter's right side, and placed her hand on Peter's forearm, so she could peer at the parchment.

"For coveting her enemies, and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police."

Peter paused for a moment looking at Susan before finishing, "Long live the Queen."

Peter had a look of shock and fear on his features.

Susan took the paper from Peter, and looked at for a second before saying softly, but urgently while looking at Peter, "Alright. Now we really should go back."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy demanded.

"If he was arrested just for being with a human, I don't think there's much we can do," Susan said softly.

"You don't understand, do you?" Lucy demanded again looking between Peter, and Susan's shocked faces. "I'm the human. She must have found out he helped me."

Edmund held a guilty expression on his face, and he looked down at his fur coat.

"Maybe we could call the police," Peter suggested.

I shook my head at the same time Susan stated holding up the paper, "These are the police."

"Don't worry Lu. We'll think of something," Peter promised looking down at her.

"Why?" Edmund complained. "I mean he's criminal. Besides, a lot we could do when we haven't even got anything to eat!"

Shut up – you!" Peter roared loudly at Edmund.

I flinched as he turned to Susan, "What do you think, Susan?"

"I have a horrid feeling Lu is right. I don't want to go a step further, and I wish we'd never come. But I think we must try to do something for Mr. Whatever his name is – I mean the faun," Susan explained softly.

'That's what I feel too," Peter sighed. "But I'm also worried about having no food with us. I'd vote for going back, and getting something from the larder, only there doesn't seem to be any certainty of getting in to Narnia again once you've got out of it. I think we'll have to go on."

"So we're going to help, then," Lucy declared.

No on said anything for a few minutes, so it was silent.

But the next moment there was psst from outside. We all looked out the door trying to find what made the noise. Then I spotted it as it made another psst noise. It was a robin with a bright red breast sitting in the tree just outside the door. "Look it's a bird," I pointed to it.

"Why you're right Melissa" Peter said staring at the spot I pointed to in astonishment.

Did that bird just… psst at us?" Susan asked with eyebrows raised.

Peter looked at Susan, and then made his way outside with the rest of us following him.

The robin flew in to the air as it seen us walk outside.

"Do you know," Lucy whispered. "I really believe he means us to follow him."

Susan sighed, "I have an idea he does. What do you think, Peter?"

Peter, and Susan's eyes locked for a long moment until Peter finally said, "Well, we might as well try it."

The bird must have really wanted us to follow him because every time he flies to another tree he looks at us, as if to make sure we were still following.

We had been following the bird for about half an hour and we haven't found anything yet.

I sighed looking up in front of me where Susan, Lucy, and Alana were walking. Peter, and Edmund were walking a few steps behind me.

"If you're not still to high and mighty to talk to me, I've something to say which you'd better listen," Edmund said quietly.

I have a feeling I'm not meant to hear this, but the way Edmund said he had something to say sent goose bumps all over my skin.

"What is it?" Peter asked loudly.

"Hush! Not so loud," Edmund hissed under his breath. "There's no good frightening the girls. But have you realized what we're doing?"

"What?" Peter asked in a softer voice.

Edmund's voice got even quieter, and I had strain my ears to hear. "We're following a guide we know nothing about. How do we know which side that bird is on? Why shouldn't it be leading us into a trap?"

Peter didn't reply for sometime. He was probably thinking about what Edmund said.

"That's a nasty idea," Peter finally breathed. "Still – a robin, you know. There're good birds in all the stories I've ever read. I'm sure a robin wouldn't be on the wrong side."

"If it comes to that, which is the right side? How do we the fauns are in the right and the Queen, yes I know we've been told she is a witch, is in the wrong? We don't really know anything about either," Edmund argued.

"The faun saved Lucy," Peter explained. "So he must be on the right side."

"She said he did. But how do we know? And there's another thing too. Has anyone the least idea of the way home form here?"

"Great Scott!" Peter exclaimed surprised. "I hadn't thought of that."

"And no chance of dinner either," Edmund spat out at Peter bitterly.

Peter sighed heavily, "Honestly Ed! Stop being such a prat!"

Edmund snorted not saying anything.

"Oh!" Susan, and Lucy suddenly cried.

"The robin!" cried Lucy. "It's flown away!"

"And now what do we do?" Edmund snapped. "What did I tell you?"

Suddenly there was a snap of a branch being broke in two. We all froze, and Alana who was standing beside Lucy quickly spun around, and once she seen me she rushed over. She stood behind gripping my coat in her tiny hands.

Edmund snorted loudly, and I snapped my head around to glare at him.

Then there was another branch being snapped somewhere in the trees in front of us.

Peter was right in front of me with Susan holding on to his shoulder, and Lucy holding on to Susan's coat. Peter placed his hand over top of Susan's hand.

There was light shuffling coming from behind a snow bank only two or three feet in front of us.

My heart was pounding against my ribs as the shuffling got louder, and closer.

We were all staring at the snow bank waiting anxiously for whatever was behind there to jump out at us.

Finally something with brown fur scurried around the corner of the snow bank, and I gasped.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Chapter 2: Friends and Enemies**

I stared at it for a long second before I realized it was beaver. The others seemed to realize it was only a beaver too, for Lucy let go of Susan, and Susan let go of Peter, and they shared looks of shock.

Alana loosened her grip on my coat, but she still didn't let go completely.

"It's – It's a beaver," Lucy said in disbelief.

The beaver was moving closer to us, and Peter took small step towards it. "Here boy," he said, and then clicked his tongue while snapping his fingers. "Here boy."

I had to bite my tongue to keep myself from laughing at Peter's motions. It's a beaver it's not going to come, and yet there's Peter trying to call it over as if it were a dog.

Peter bent down closer to the beaver until his hand was only a couple inches from its mouth. The beaver sat upright.

"Peter, I don't think you should do that," I breathed as Alana and I moved up to stand beside Lucy.

"Don't worry Melissa. Beavers are actually quite friendly animals," Peter turned to smile at me for a moment, and then turned back to the beaver.

"Umm I really don't think they are," I cautioned.

The beaver looked between Peter's face, and hand incredulity, and then said, "I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want."

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I all stared wide eyed at the beaver, while Alana and Lucy simply giggled.

"Oh, sorry," Peter apologized quickly, as he stepped back in shock.

Lucy and Alana were still giggling when the beaver turned to Lucy, and questioned, "Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy immediately stopped laughing, and stared at the beaver with wide eyes. "Y-Yes?" Lucy answered quietly as she stepped forward.

The beaver held something white in his hand extending it toward Lucy.

Lucy took it carefully, and looked it over in hands for a moment before looking at the Beaver again with confusion clearly etched on her features. "Hey, this is the hanky I gave to Mr. Tum-,"

"Tumnus," the beaver finished for Lucy. "He got it to me just before they took him."

"Is he alright?" Lucy quizzed worriedly.

The beaver looked around quickly before whispering, "Further in." Motioning towards the trees. He rushed back over top of the snow bank he had come out from behind earlier.

Peter and Lucy started to follow the beaver, but Susan graved Peter's shoulder, and demanded, "What are doing?"

Edmund stepped forward to stand next to Susan, and he fumed, "She's right! How do we know we can trust him?"

Peter looked at Edmund and Susan, and then shrugged his shoulders saying, "He said he knows the faun."

"He's a beaver. He shouldn't be saying anything!" Susan gawped.

Suddenly the beaver appeared at the top of the bank, and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Peter whirled around to face the beaver, "Yes. We were just talking."

"That's better left for safer quarters," the beaver whispered, and ducked back out of sight again.

Lucy looked around, and told us, "He means the trees."

Peter and Susan shared another look, and Peter shrugged, and we all started slowly walking towards the snow mound.

I jogged to catch up to Peter and Lucy. "Lucy? What you and the beaver mean about the trees?"

Lucy looked at me with a sad expression, yet she was smiling too, "The trees are alive, and some of them on her side."

I looked uneasily at Peter, and he looked just as uncomfortable as me.

"Do you mean the trees can hear us?" I asked.

Lucy nodded, "Yes."

I took a deep, unsteady breath. I'm starting feel less, and less safe here every minute.

The beaver was waiting by a tree for us. As soon as we reached his side he asked, "Are you Sons of Adam, and Daughters of Eve?"

What does he mean? Edmund seemed to understand though for he answered, "Yes we are."

"Shh!" the beaver urged. "Not so loud please. Were not safe even here."

"Why, who are you afraid of?" Peter solicited. "There's no one here, but ourselves."

"There's the tree. They're always listening. Most of them are on are side, but there are trees that would betray us to her," the beaver said mysteriously.

"Oh right," Peter whisperedI, and I assumed he remembered what Lucy had just told us.

"What about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy asked impatiently. "Where is he?"

"Shh! Not here. I must bring you where we can have a real talk and also dinner," the beaver babbled quickly.

"Umm. Excuse me? But what is your name?" I asked the beaver timidly.

"Oh right. Just call me Mr. Beaver," he whispered then urged as along.

We continued moving for quite some time in silence. Once the trees stated to thin rocky cliffs took their place.

Soon we reached a rocky archway that was between two large cliffs. "Com on, we don't want to be caught out here after nightfall," Mr. Beaver warned, and we picked up our pace.

We strolled under the looming archway, and cliffs. Alana was still holding on to my hand when she whispered, "Are these rocks going to fall us?"

"No. Of course not," I comforted her.

Mr. Beaver looked at us, "Well they could if there was an avalanche."

Alana clung to me tighter, and I groaned, "Not helping Mr. Beaver."

"Sorry, but there's no use lying to the girl," Mr. Beaver smiled apologetically.

I rolled my eyes, "Its okay Alana. We'll be out of the cliffs soon."

After walking for another hour or so we finally exited the archway. We were standing at the top of a steep, narrow valley. At the bottom there was a large, frozen river on which a dam sat.

"It's lovely!" Lucy smiled politely.

"Oh it's merely a trifle, you know, still plenty to do. Ain't quite finished it yet. Get lots of business when it is though," Mr. Beaver waved it all off.

He started walking down the steep slope, and we slowly followed. I'm glad we're finally here. It's getting really cold and dark. Plus I'm starving.

Once we got closer to the dam I realized it was shaped kind of like an upside half circle.

"Beaver it that you?" a female came from inside the dam. "I've been worried sick. If I find you've been out with badger again I'll - -,"

Another beaver came outside as we rounded the dam coming to the front.

"O- oh. Well those aren't badgers. Oh I never thought I'd live to see this day!" the female voice said in awe as she took a few steps towards us.

"Look at my fur. You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning," she complained looking at Mr. Beaver. I presumed the female was Mrs. Beaver.

"I would've given you a week if I thought it would've helped," Mr. Beaver teased.

Everyone, except Edmund laughed at Mr. Beaver's teasing.

"Oh come inside," Mrs. Beaver offered. "And we'll see if we can't get you some food, and some civilized company."

Mrs. Beaver walked back inside as Mr. Beaver chortled jabbing his thumb at Mrs. Beaver.

I smiled at Mr. Beaver's laugh. It was amusing the way he laughed. No offense meant to Mr. Beaver.

Susan paced after Mrs. Beaver followed by Lucy, Alana, Peter, me, Edmund, and finally Mr. Beaver brining up the rear.

"Be careful. Watch your step," Mr. Beaver cautioned.

"Excuse the mess," I heard Mrs. Beaver's voice come from inside. "Cdan't get Mr. Beaver clean up his mess.

I heard Edmund stop, and I looked to see what he was doing. He was looking out in to distance towards two huge mountains.

"Enjoying the scenery, are we?" Mr. Beaver inqueried.

Edmund glanced down at him for a second before turning to the dam glaring, and pushed his way passed me.

I sighed softly, and followed after him. As soon as I walked in I was greeted by warmth. I pulled my coat off, and placed it on the coat rack with everyone else's.

There was a tiny table in the centre of the room with five miniature stools. Peter was sitting on stool in front of a small staircase on which Edmund sat. Susan was sitting on Peter's left, and Alana and Lucy were surprisingly sharing a stool on Peter's right.

I lingered behind the four of them at the table, and beside the staircase not knowing where to sit. Mr. Beaver took a seat on a stool across from Peter, Susan, Alana, and Lucy.

As soon as Mr. Beaver sat Peter asked, "Isn't there anything we could do to help Tumnus?

Susan stood up, and walked on to the small kitchen behind me.

"They'll have taken him to the Witch's house, and you know what they say. There's few that goes in through those gate, that come out again. They say all that go in get turned in to stone," Mr. Beaver cringed.

I shuddered lightly. She turns them to stone? How could she be so terrible to do such a thing?

Lucy lowered her head as Mrs. Beaver came bursting over to the table, "Fish and Chips?" she grinned placing a platter on the table. Mrs. Beaver glanced at Lucy, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "But there is hope, dear. Lots of hope." Mrs. Beaver looked at Mr. Beaver as she said this. Susan walked back to the table with a kettle of tea.

Mr. Beaver was taking a sip from his mug, chocked on the liquid, and agreed, "Oh Yeah! There a right bit more then hope!" He leaned forward, and said importantly, "Aslan is on the move."

I don't know who Aslan is, but at the mere mention of the name I felt full of love and joy.

I looked at Mr. Beaver waiting for him to explain who Aslan was, but he never did.

Edmund stood up off the stairs, and walked to stand beside Susan, "Whose Aslan?"

To my surprise instead of answering Mr. Beaver laughed happily. "Whose Aslan?" You cheeky little blighter."

Mrs. Beaver smacked Mr. Beaver in the chest as a signal to stop laughing.

"What?" he questioned looking at Mrs. Beaver.

She tilted her head in our direction, and Mr. Beaver looked at his for minute. "You don't know, do you?" he asked finally understanding.

"Well we haven't exactly been here very long," Peter pointed out.

"Well he's only the king of whole wood," Mr. Beaver expressed excitedly. "The top geezer, the real King of Narnia."

I glanced to see Edmund scowl at Mr. Beaver as he took his seat on the stairs again.

"He's been gone for a long while," Mrs. Beaver told us softly.

"But he's just got back," Mr. Beaver interrupted excitedly. "He's not often here, you understand! Never in my time or my father's time! But the word had reached us that he's come back! He is Narnia at this moment, and he'll settle the White Witch alright! It's he, not you, who will save Mr. Tumnus!"

"She won't turn him into stone?" Edmund asked curiously once again standing at Susan's side.

"Lord Love you, Son of Adam, what a simple thing to say!" Mr. Beaver chuckled deeply. "Turn Aslan into stone? If she can stand on her two feet, and look him in the face it'll be all she can do, and more then I expect of her! No he'll put all right again as it says in an old rhyme in these parts:

Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight. At the sound of his roar, sorrow will be no more. When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death. And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.

You'll understand when you see him!"

"Is – Is he a man?" Lucy asked shyly.

"Aslan a man!" Mr. Beaver said sternly. "Absolutely not. I tell you he the King of the wood, and the son of the great Emperor beyond the Sea. Don't you know who the King of the beasts is? Aslan is a Lion – the Lion – the great Lion."

Aslan is a Lion? He's probably going to want to eat us!

"Oh!" replied Susan in shock. "I thought he was a man. Is he… quiet safe? I shall feel rather nervous about meeting a lion."

"That you will dearie, and no mistake," Mrs. Beaver smiled at Susan. "If there's anyone who can appear before Aslan without there knees buckling, there either braver then most, or just silly."

"Then he isn't safe?" Lucy asked sadly.

"Safe?" Mr. Beaver cried in disbelief. "Didn't you hear what Mrs. Beaver told you? Course he isn't safe, but he is good. He's the king I tell you!"

"I'm longing to see him," expressed Peter quietly. "Even if I do feel frightened when it comes to the point."

"That's right Son of Adam," said Mr. Beaver, banging his paw down on the table making the cups and saucers rattle. "And he's waiting for you at the stone table."

"He's waiting for us?" Lucy asked confused.

"You've got to be blimey joking?" Mr. Beaver erupted. "They don't even know about the prophecy!"

"Well. Then," Mrs. Beaver motioned at us for her paws.

"Look," said Mr. Beaver exasperated. "Aslan's return," Mr. Beaver began listing using his fingers. "Tumnus's arrest, the Secret Police, it's happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan cried out clearly offended.

"No not blaming," Mrs. Beaver insisted quickly. "Thanking you."

Mr. Beaver looked extremely upset, but he spoke in a soft tone. "There's a prophecy, and another old rhyme:

When Adam's flesh, and Adam's bone, sits at Ciar Paravel in Throne, the evil time will be over and done."

"You know that doesn't really rhyme," Susan pointed out for some reason.

"Yeah I know it don't but," Mr. Beaver began softly, and then suddenly got louder. "You're kind of missing the point!"

Mrs. Beaver sighed gently, and placed a paw on Mr. Beaver's shoulder. "It has long been foretold that two Sons of Adam, and two Daughters of Eve," Mrs. Beaver pointed at us. "Will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia," she finished fondly.

"Although there appears to be two extra of you," Mr. Beaver said thoughtfully.

Susan looked at Peter whispering something to him I didn't quite hear. "And you think we're the ones?" Peter asked in surprise after a few seconds.

"Well you'd better be! Cuz Aslan's already figured out your army!" Mr. Beaver raised his voice.

"Our army?" Lucy looked at her two older siblings with a light smile on her face.

"Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war," Susan almost scolded looking at Peter again.

Peter looked uneasy when he looked back at the beavers, "I think you've made a mistake. We're not heroes."

"We're from Finchly," Susan stressed trying to get the point across.

I stepped forward for the first time, and said "I think you guys are them. I know we hardly know each other, but you all seem like heroes to me."

Susan gave me a murderous glare, so I shrank back to my spot behind them.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Susan said sternly standing up. "But we really have to go."

"You can't just leave," Mr. Beaver stood from the table.

"He's right," Lucy said gently. "We have to help Mr. Tumnus."

"It's out of our hands," Peter said looking at Lucy. He then moved his eyes to the beavers again. "I'm sorry, but it's time the six were getting home." Peter turned to the stairs where Edmund was sitting, "Ed," he began, but stopped because Edmund wasn't sitting there.

I did quick sweep of the small dam, but didn't see him anywhere.

"Ed!" Peter said in a slightly panicked voice. Peter tried to look mad, but I could tell he was worried, "I'm going to kill him!"

"You may not have to," Mr. Beaver said in a low voice, and looking at Peter. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes. He followed me in a couple nights ago."

"Was he with you the entire time?" Mr. Beaver inquired.

Lucy looked down at the floor, and when she glanced back she had teary eyes. "No, he wasn't with me at all. I didn't even know he followed me until I was heading back to the wardrobe, and I don't know what he was doing while he was here."

"I think the White Witch got to him because I seen him looking at the two mountains where her castle resides," Mr. Beaver said solemnly.

Lucy gasped loudly, "We have to find him."

Peter wasn't trying to pretend to be mad anymore. "What do we do?" he asked frantically.

Mr. Beaver thought for moment before saying, "Well we can follow his foot tracks, and hopefully we'll reach him before he reaches the White Witch's castle."

"What if he's already there before we reach him?" Susan asked softly.

"We'll discuss that later," Mr. Beaver finalized. "Let's go, quickly now."

The five of us rushed to the door graving our coats, and slipped outside into the black, cold night.

"Where is Mrs. Beaver?" Alana asked.

"She is going to wait here for us," Mr. Beaver answered gently, but urgently.

"I wanna stay with her," Alana told me.

Mrs. Beaver must have heard this because she appeared at the doorway.

"Is it alright if she stays with you?" I asked.

"Of course. Come along dear," Mrs. Beaver reached out to Alana.

"Thank you," I said. "Alana I'll be back soon."

Alana nodded walking back into the dam.

"Be careful," Mrs. Beaver urged us, and then with one last look she followed Alana back into the dam closing the wooden door.

"Come on!" Susan demanded.

We hastily made our way through the deep snow.

"How far is her castle?" Peter requested.

"It's between those two mountains,' Mr. Beaver pointed.

Susan and Peter groaned panicky. "How long is going to take to get there?" Susan demanded.

"Only about half an hour, and depending on how long ago Edmund left we might be able to reach him before he gets to her castle."

"How do we know he even went there?" Susan uttered.

Mr. Beaver sighed as we continued walking in snow. "We don't know for sure. We'll just have to find his tracks, and see where they lead us."

We looked around for a few more minutes until I yelled, "Hey guys! Over here! I think I might have found some foot prints!"

They all ran over to me, and examined my discovery.

"Those are defiantly human," Mr. Beaver announced. "Great find uh. Sorry what are your names?"

"I'm Melissa, and the girl staying with Mrs. Beaver is my little sister Alana," I introduced.

Mr. Beaver nodded, and then turned to the other waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Peter. This is Susan, and I guess you already know Lucy, and our other brother Edmund."

Mr. Beaver noted our names, and then started following the foot steps.

"Are you sure these are Edmund's?" Lucy quizzed.

"Yes. There are not many humans in Narnia, so these must be his."

We all accepted Mr. Beaver's claim, and stumbled on.

***

We've been following the tracks for some time now, and still haven't had any luck.

"How much further?" Susan trembled.

"Not long. Her castle is just at the top of this hill," Mr. Beaver responded.

Peter started jogging once Mr. Beaver told us this, and turned his head to us, and urged, "Hurry!"

We climbed to the top of the hill, and her castle was there just like Mr. Beaver had said.

It was huge! It sat between two huge mountains, and was surrounded by tons of jagged rocks. The entire castle was made of blue hard ice. It was made up of mostly all tall towers that looked incredibly sharp at the top. The moon was shining brightly causing the castle to look like it was glowing.

"Edmund!!!!" Lucy screamed.

I looked to Lucy, following her gaze, and there was Edmund crossing the frozen lake to the White Witch's castle.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Mr. Beaver whispered urgently while looking at her.

Peter looked at the castle with disgust, and suddenly started running towards Edmund.

"No!!" Mr. Beaver shouted graving on to Peter's hand, stopping him before he go any further.

"Get off me!" Peter ordered tugging his hand out Mr. Beaver's grasp.

"You're playing into her hands!" Mr. Beaver declared.

"We can't just let him go!" Susan cried out.

"He's our brother!" Lucy quivered loudly.

"He's the bait! The Witch wants all six of you!" Mr. Beaver motioned towards the castle.

"Why?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! To kill you!" Mr. Beaver said expertly.

I gaped fearfully at the castle for a moment, and then turned around to see that Peter, Susan, and Lucy all shared my exact expression.

Peter was staring at the Witch's castle as Edmund walked in, the doors closing behind him when Susan took a small step forward towards Peter. "This is all your fault!" Susan accused.

"My fault?" Peter repeated disbelievingly turning around to face Susan.

"None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan yelled taking another small step forward.

"So you knew this would have happened?" Peter scoffed.

"I didn't know what would happen," Susan glared. "Which why we should have left while we still could!"

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled suddenly, and Peter and Susan both looked down at her. "This isn't going to help Edmund," She finished in gentle tone.

"She's right," Mr. Beaver slurred gently while looking between Peter, Susan, and I. "Only Aslan can help your brother now."

"Then take us to him," Peter ordered determinedly turning back to look at the castle again.

Mr. Beaver nodded, and startrd down the hill, and I was following him, but the others were still staring at the castle. I walked back towards them to stand beside Peter. "Hey guys. Mr. Beaver is starting to walk down the hill."

They all looked at me for a second, and then followed after Mr. Beaver.

I sighed, and slowly followed them.

Right before I started descending the hill I heard I a viscous snarl come from behind me. I twirled around rapidly to see what it was, and then screamed to the others, "There's wolfs!! There coming after us!!! Run!!!"

I sprinted down the hill to others, and we all ran as quickly as we could towards Mr. Beaver's dam.

I don't think I've ever been as relived as I was now when the dam came into view.

We reached the door, and slammed it open as Mr. Beaver whispered, "Hurry Mrs. Beaver. There after us."

"Oh, right then!" Mrs. Beaver quivered as she started gathering food and wood, and placing it into a bag.

"What are doing?" Peter demanded.

"You'll be thanking me later. It's a long journey, and Mr. Beaver gets pretty cranky when he's hungry."

"I'm cranky now!!" Mr. Beaver yelled as Susan started to help Mrs. Beaver.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Susan asked quickly.

"Only if the Witch does toast," Peter replied.

The snarls and barks of the wolves came from right outside the dam.

Alana screamed from the corner on my right, and rushed over to me extending her arms out.

I swiftly picked her up, and followed Mr. Beaver over to a door.

He quickly pulled a leaver, and the door swung open to reveal a hole in the ground with a rope.

"Hurry," he urged quietly.

Susan came to my side, and offered, "I'll go down first, and you pass Alana down to me."

I nodded, and moved over so she could get to the hole to go down.

Susan climbed down hurriedly, and I held Alana's hands for as long as I could reach, and thankfully when I couldn't reach anymore Susan could. I went down next, and as soon my feet touched the ground, Alana reached out to me.

I took her, and smiled faintly at Susan, "Thank you Susan."

"You're welcome," Susan replied.

Next Lucy came down, then Mrs. Beaver, Peter, and Mr. Beaver.

We started running through the tunnel as soon as everyone's feet were on the ground. Mr. Beaver was in the front leading us with Peter right behind him holding a torch.

"Badger made up this. Comes up right near his place," Mr. Beaver informed us.

Mrs. Beaver objected, "You told me it lead to your mother's."

Lucy was running right in front of me holding Susan's hand, and I saw as she tripped over a root. "Lucy," Susan whispered pulling her up. Peter turned around swiftly as he heard Lucy gasp.

"Shh!" Lucy urged.

Everyone was silent, and I heard echoing barks.

"They're in the tunnel," Lucy whispered.

"Quick this way!" Mr. Beaver yelled not bothering to be quiet anymore.

"Hurry!" Mrs. Beaver breathed speeding after her husband.

We all raced after them turning around a corner as Peter yelled, "Run!"

We stopped at a dirt wall with a hole in it just seconds later.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver scolded.

"There wasn't room next to the jam!" Mr. Beaver pointed out.

Mr. Beaver, and Mrs. Beaver scurried through the hole with Lucy, and Susan close behind.

Peter turned to Alana, and I motioning for us to go before him. I ran forward pushing Alana through the hole, and then pulled myself through.

Once I was out Susan mumbled frantically to Lucy, "Come on Lucy."

Peter squirmed out of the hole right after me, and helped Mr. Beaver block the hole with a barrel that swished full of liquid.

Lucy groaned, and I turned to see her sitting in the snow on top of a family of statues. Everyone else was looking at her too, and Mr. Beaver whimpered quietly. Lucy stood walking over to Peter and Susan, and peered back at the statues with a mixture of hurt, disbelief, and disgust.

I glanced at mr. Beaver to see his face full of hurt as he walked over to a badger statue. Mrs. Beaver placed her paw on Mr. Beaver's shoulder, and said sympathetically, "I'm so sorry dear.'

"He was my best mate," Mr. Beaver whispered.

I looked around the small courtyard, and discovered dozens of other statues. I moved my eyes back to the badgers, and noticed that behind the two larger badgers were a few tiny badgers, who I assumed were their babies.

I shivered as Peter opened his mouth to ask in a fearful tone as he walked toward the badgers, "What happened here?"

"This," came a sudden voice out of nowhere which caused me to jump. "Is what becomes of those who cross the Witch." I looked in the direction that the voice came from, and I noticed a fox on a small ledge directly in font of us.

"You take one more step traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" Mr. Beaver threatened while taking a large step at the fox. Mrs. Beaver rushed forward putting a restraining hand on Mr. Beaver's shoulder.

"Relax," the fox chuckled jumping down from the ledge. "I'm one of the good guys."

"Yeah well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones!" Mr. Beaver retorted angrily.

"An unfortunate family resemblance, but we can argue breeding later. "Right now we got to move," the fox stated quietly.

____________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: ** Everyone, and everything belong to C.S. Lewis, except for the few characters that I own.

**A/N: ** I finished chapter two! There are a lot of lines that I took from the book, and the movie, so I do not own them. I forgot to put on author's note on chapter 1, sorry about that. So the same thing for chapter 1, there is a lot of lines I used form the book, and the movie. So they are not mine. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I 'll probaly update again next weekend!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I'm so sorry I haven''t updated in awhile. I lost my motivation for this story, but now that I got it back, I'll try to update more often. I'm about halfway done chapter 3, so it should be up in about a week, or less! Thank you to all those who have stuck around. That means a lot to me, I love you guys! So just hold a little longer, and chapter 3 will be up soon!

Usedgirl


	5. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note**

Hey, sorry about posting two author's notes in a row. I should have put this in with the first author's note.

There's couple of things I'm thinking about doing. One being, I think I'm going to rewrite this story. I was just looking it over, and I'm really not happy with the way I wrote and described somethings, so I'm pretty sure I'm going to rewrite the whole thing. I just want your guys take on it, but I'm pretty sure I am going to rewrite all of it.

The other I wanted to metion is doing two versions of the story. One version where the entire story is told from Melissa's POV, and another version where the entire story is told from Edmund's POV. I just thought that would fun, so then you can see the entire story told from both of the main character's POV's. So also let me know what you think about that idea, or would you prefer just one version where certain parts are told from Melissa's Pov, and other certain parts that are told from Edmund's POV.

Usedgirl


End file.
